mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Finn Whiskers
Whiskers Finn(VWF091) was born on Febaury 22, 2005 in the Whiskers Mob. Her mother was Flower and her father was Zaphod. Finn was born with two litter-mate sisters named Flo(VWF090) and Kim(VWF089) and one brother named Colombus(VWF092). When the pups were only a few weeks old in March the Lazuli attacked and almost killed them if it was not for their older brother Shakespeare who defended the pups. The Whiskers returned just in time to chase off the Lazuli, however Shakespeare had disappeared. Finn and her litter sisters srvived their few weeks of life and is was not long before they began to go foraging with the group. Finn's first year of life was mostly uneventful and she grew into an adult meerkat. Then in late 2006 the times were hard and food was scarce, the mighty clan split into two groups. Finn was about two years and ten months, her older half sister Rocket Dog established leadership of the splinter group. Finn helped to care for Flower's two pups Ren and Stumpy along with a younger sister named Bananas. Finn had become pregnant around that time, however she was not the only pregnant female in the spliter. Rocket Dog had fallen pregnant a month prior and gave birth to a signal pup named Black Cat. Shortly after the splinter group encountered and chased off the Young Ones, and adopted an abandon pups named Axel. By the end of the month, the Whiskers had regrouped however Flower was bitten by a cape cobra and died in Janaury. Rocket Dog re-established dominance over the entire Whiskers, and several females were pregnant including Finn. On February 1, 2007 Finn gave birth along with her sister Flo, Hawkeye, Petra and Ella to eight pups named Burdock, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Squig, Cheriqui, Rufus, Etosha and Murray. Rocket Dog had already given birth a month before and her singal pup was older, so she made no attempted to kill or abandon the litter. After the pups emerged for the first time in March, the Whiskers split again and this time did not regroup. The splinter group became known as the Aztecs and Finn's sister Flo was among the members witha few of the pups. Finn's brother Colombus later left the group to rove and Rocket Dog had evicted Kim with two other females. Finn remained in the Whiskers the longest and by the end of the year she was evicted by pregnant Rocket Dog along with Miss Lilly The Pink and Ju Drop. Toyota The three females disappeared for a month, but reappeared in the company of three wild males in the new Toyota Mob. Being the oldest, Finn established dominance over the group. She had fallen pregnant before forming the group and soon gave birth to Stop it, Morgs, Big Gorge and Backtist on Janaury 29, 2008. The pups survived their first few months. One of the wild males named Greegan became the dominant male. In June Finn was overthrown by her niece Ju Drop and lost her dominant position. By the following month Ju Drop was pregnant and evicted female. She teamed up with a Commando female named Benzedrine and later the two Toyota subordinate males named Van Der Wethuzine and Bracken joined them. Sequoia They started a new group called the Sequoia Mob. A wild male later joined the group. Benzedrine became the dominant female over the group, however both the Toyota males left to rejoin the Toyota a month later. Benzedrine gave birth to three pups on September 16, 2008. Despite only having three adults the pups survived however the wild male later left the group to go roving. Finn became pregnant and soon gave birth to six pups named RU, Howie Dee, Mungallchops, Laurence, Nik Nak and Annie Anne. A month later the wild male and one of the Toyota males returned to the group with two other males. One of the males named Bruce established dominance. With the help of the new males, Finn's litter survived. Then in Janaury 2009, the Sequoia split with Finn leading with two of the males, two pups from Benzedrine's litter and two from her lastest litter. Pretenders The splinter group became known as the Pretenders after they failed to rejoin the Sequoia. Being the only adult female Finn established dominace over the small group. One of the adult males named Sid Vicious established dominance over the other male Van Der Wethuzine. Finn became pregnant and gave birth on April 27, 2009 to Paris, Pierce and Plaxico. Later Van Der Wethuzine disappeared in July however the pups from Benzedrine's litter were adults and could help out with Finn's next litter. She gave birth to Finn gave birth to Dakota, Carmite, Orlan and Abigial on August 18, 2009. On Janaury 12, 2010 Finn gave birth to Madelon, Sabrina and Kelly and Jill. The Pretenders had grown into a good size mob by then thanks to Finn's successful litters. However on May 10, 2010 Finn gave birth to VPTP011, Grettal and Hansel, one of her pups VPTP011 was later predated in June. Finn gave birth to Kamille, Garan, Abelena and VPTM017 on September 21, 2010. VPTM017 was sadly predated. On February 10, 2011 Finn gave birth to Ophelia, Noel and Joanna. She soon got pregnant again but she aborted the litter. Finn gave birth to her last litter on November 21, 2011 to Whiplash, Corolla, Milaka and Cecina. In February 2012 Finn's body was found dead. Links Whiskers Mob Toyota Mob Sequoia Mob Pretenders Mob Flower Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Toyota meerkats Category:Pretenders meerkats Category:Sequoia meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats